


Нежелательное объяснение

by Puhospinka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришел как-то Рено домой пьяный...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежелательное объяснение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок для Papa-demon

Пол под ногами вставал на дыбы, ходил ходуном и норовил сбить с ног. Рено ухватился за стену, пережидая головокружение. Куда он шел? Домой. Точно — домой. И где он сейчас? Серый прямоугольник двери расплывался перед глазами, щель для ключа-пропуска плясала вверх-вниз, не давая попасть в себя карточкой. Увертливая, сссука. Рено хихикнул и прислонился лбом к прохладному пластику двери. Открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на полу. Похлопал по карманам — карты-ключа не было. А, мать его. Придется взламывать собственное жилье. Он снова захихикал.

Попытки встать проваливались раз за разом. Цепляясь за стену, Рено, наконец, принял вертикальное положение. Универсальный ключ-отмычка завалился за подкладку, пришлось оторвать карман и выкинуть пиджак. Может, поспать? Он снова ткнулся лбом в дверь, в голове посветлело. Ага, он еще не дома. Нельзя спать. Встать, сука. Открыть дверь, идти.

Он приложил отмычку к замку, механизм щелкнул, и Рено, наконец, ввалился домой. Споткнулся, врезался в противоположную стену, но все-таки удержался на ногах.

Когда он разбогатеет, бросит нахуй эти безликие тесные клетки. Коридор, наконец, закончился, Рено снова обо что-то споткнулся, взмахнул руками и упал на кровать. Хорошо-то как. Полежал, втягивая смутно знакомый запах.

— Ммм…

Кто-то его не дождался. Рено запустил руки под одеяло. Там было тепло, плоская безволосая грудь тихо приподнималась. Хммм… Рено провел ладонью по гладкой коже, пытаясь сообразить, что его смущало. А, какая разница, надо спать. Нет, мыться. Точно.

Он два раза возвращался на полпути к ванной — забывал, нахрена он туда идет. Неловко задел полку, раздался грохот стекла, осколки посыпались на пол, потянулся острый запах мать его океанической свежести, чтоб он сдох.

Душ оказался противным и раздражающим, мокрый костюм не хотел сниматься, Рено стащил с себя шмотки и обессилено привалился к стене. А ледяная вода настолько прочистила мозги, что он додумался запихать одежду в мусоросжигатель. А еще он замерз, и теперь думал только об одеяле. Пол уже не прыгал под ногами, а немного подергивался. И Рено ни разу не упал, пока добирался до кровати. Молодец.

Его детка никуда не ушла. Сейчас он видел разметавшиеся по подушке длинные темные волосы; бережно убрал пряди, укладываясь рядом. Все-таки Рено что-то смущало. Но он улегся набок, закинул ногу на чужое бедро и прижался теснее, согреваясь.

— Ммм, какая теплая, — пробормотал он куда-то в шею, прихватывая губами тонкую кожу. — Давай спать.

Кровать под Рено кружилась, но совсем немного — это не мешало ему водить по плечу губами, сонно собирая незнакомый вкус и впитывая тонкий аромат кожи.

Наполовину вставший член уперся в чужое бедро. Рено потерся об него и довольно выдохнул: возбуждение чувствовалось издалека, рассыпаясь по коже уютным удовольствием. Кровать почти перестала кружиться, и Рено провалился в сон, продолжая сжимать в объятьях неподвижное тело.

 

Проснулся Рено рывком, как от пинка под зад. Он всегда считал, что если голос Ценга он слышит раньше, чем выпьет кофе, день можно считать испорченным. Рено застонал, уткнувшись в подушку. Наверное, так себя чувствуют люди, страдающие похмельем. Даже жаль, что с Рено такого не случается. Хотя пить хотелось. И спать. Но пить — больше.

Он вслепую протянул руку к тумбочке и нашарил пустую склянку. Не понял. Поднес емкость к лицу и долго вспоминал, что делать дальше. Пока, наконец, не додумался разлепить глаза. Усиленное снотворное, официальное название состоит из восьми строчек. Стандартная порция валит с ног солджера первого класса на полчаса гарантированно. Турка — на час. У Рено была парочка, выдавались они под роспись и стоили половину его месячного дохода. Почему она пустая? И Ценг…

Инстинкты взвыли так, что закружилась голова, а Рено зажмурился. Нет. Нет, мать вашу. Нет-нет-нет. В памяти начали всплывать события вчерашней ночи. Дурное предчувствие орало сиреной и требовало идти на прорыв — может быть, так получится уцелеть.

— …и отдельный вопрос — система безопасности, — Ценг говорил чуть насмешливо, Рено представил, как тот усмехается в телефонную трубку. — Нет, я не ставлю под сомнение ваши профессиональные навыки. — Долгая пауза, в тишине которой Рено слушал стук своего сердца. — Потому что у вас они отсутствуют. — Еще пауза. — Тогда, я уверен, вы мне поясните, как надравшийся до невменяемого состояния Рено умудрился взломать мой замок. — Рено лежал и медленно покрывался холодным потом. — Запись с внешних камер я выслал. — Рено рискнул открыть глаза — бляяяяяяядь. Шеф тем временем жестко закончил: — Через час жду объяснительную.

 

Ценг был без пиджака, с закатанными по локоть рукавами рубашки. В одной руке он держал стакан с водой, во второй был телефон.

Мысли Рено метались, отскакивая от внутренних стенок черепа, и жалобно разбегались.

— Шеф, — он облизнул губы, — это не то, что ты подумал.

Ценг вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я все объясню.

Ценг приподнял вторую бровь и невозмутимо отпил из стакана. Рено сглотнул.

— Я просто перепутал этажи, — предпринял еще одну попытку он. — Я не пидорас!

Ценг смотрел с благожелательным интересом. По внутренней стенке стакана стекала капля воды.

— А нехрен накачиваться снотворным!

Ценг усмехнулся. Повернулся к окну и нажал кнопку. Жалюзи уехали вверх, и в комнату хлынул поток света. Рено сдался.

— Дай попить.

Ценг задумчиво постукивал по краю стакана пальцем. Солнечные лучи заливали его, отчего рубашка казалась прозрачной. Рено тоскливо рассматривал очертания тела; подтянутые мышцы перекатывались под кожей, когда Ценг двигался. В горле окончательно пересохло.

— Сука ты.

Ценг повернулся — Рено уловил усмешку — быстрыми шагами пересек комнату и со стуком поставил стакан на тумбочку.

— Через час жду объяснительную, в которой расскажешь, как ты взломал одно из стратегических помещений компании.

— Это ты что ли про свою клетку?

Вопрос потерялся в неодобрительном молчании.

Рено неловко сел на кровати, взял стакан и осушил залпом. Ценг смотрел изучающе. Тонкие темные волоски на мускулистых руках казались наэлектризованными, и Рено, как завороженный, не мог отвести взгляда от длинного тонкого шрама, где этих волосков не было. 

— Выметайся, — в голосе Ценга отчетливо прозвучало предупреждение.

Рено не двигался, парализованный ужасом.

Ценг нахмурился.

От его взгляда Рено начало потряхивать.

Ценг шагнул вперед.

Рено вылетел из кровати, на ходу заворачиваясь в одеяло; толкнул Ценга плечом, врезался сначала в один косяк, потом в другой, с первого раза вынес дверь и помчался по коридору, молясь, чтобы ему никто не встретился по пути. Добежав до лифта, он ввалился в кабину, нажал кнопку и обессилено сполз по стене. Объяснительная записка, патрулирование с новичками, пятьдесят отжиманий на пальцах, побег в одеяле через корпус Турков за новой ключ-картой — все, что угодно.

Лишь бы не объяснять Ценгу, почему у Рено стояло так, что аж в глазах темнело.

Но меньше всего хотелось объяснять это самому себе.


End file.
